Running Up That Hill
by myxwonder-wall
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are best friends, but there's always been something a little more beneath the surface. What happens when it's put out in the open? And how will their lives be changed with a mysterious killer devastating the wizarding world?
1. September, 2022

**September, 2022**

He had been born fair haired and blue eyed into a wealthy family that while their love for him was real and deep their expression of this love was little and the boy often wondered whether or not it was there. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the name he'd been born into. It could've been worse, he thought as he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. He could've been named something silly like the name of his best friend, Albus Severus. Not that the boy was insulting the name but he'd be lying if he said it didn't sound kind of silly and was an unwise arrangement on his parents' part. It must've been the 'us' at the end of both names. It sounded like the boy should be a set of twins instead, one named Albus and the other boy named Severus.

Dismissing all thoughts of names and parentage, Scorpius turned around and looked at the school robes neatly folded on his bed waiting for him to don them. He wasn't sure why he needed new robes, because at sixteen and now going into sixth year he still wore the same size he did going into fourth year. He was still shorter than average, still skinny and slight. Buying new robes each year was needless spending and waste of the family's money. There was plenty of that to go around, so now Scorpius also dismissed thoughts of why he had new clothing and was just thankful to have such things.

Breakfast went by uneventfully, just he and his parents eating quietly. The bidding of farewell at the platform went over in the same fashion as any other year- his mum cried and kissed his face and promised to send him sweets everyday, his father gave him a stiff hug and instructed him to rake in top marks. The moment Scorpius entered the compartment he and Albus had claimed as their usual since second year, a wave of relief and relaxation washed over him. Summer was over- no more stiff, boring 'parties.' No more 'yes father, no father, father father father.' Now he could be calm. Now he could be himself. He could be with the only person on Earth that knew him completely.

Scorpius smiled broadly when suddenly a mop of dark brown hair flew at him and covered his face. Arms wound tightly around his shoulders and he knew he'd been missed. While his father claimed he had no objections to the friendship his son had with Harry Potter's youngest son, it came out clearly. Draco Malfoy made sure Scorpius was too busy to go see Albus all summer and that made up excuses as to why Albus couldn't come there. However, in school there was no problem. Scorpius could see the boy all he wanted. Draco couldn't control that and never attempted to. Scorpius wound his arms around the tight, muscular body of his best friend. Occasionally, less civilized Slytherin's called them ponces because they were so often seen together and often very close. Scorpius did his best to convince himself they were just jealous he and Albus had such a good friendship. Mostly he was successful in fooling himself, but there were rare occasions when it was just he and Albus and he felt something, just a little something, more. Being gay wasn't an option, so Scorpius tended to not let himself think about it.

"Did you miss me then," he asked as he and the taller boy broke their embrace. Albus rolled his green eyes and sat back down.

"Of course I missed you, you fuckwit," he answered. He stood up and lifted Scorpius' trunk onto the storage space above- Scorpius didn't have the muscle to do it easily for himself. He sat back down and patted the space beside him on the bench. Scorpius smiled and happily obliged to sitting next to his friend instead of across from him like most other male friends would.

"Good. I missed you as well. Tell me about your summer and don't skip anything," he replied, grinning with excitement and turning his body toward his best friend, tucking a leg beneath him.

Albus gave a him a look and rolled his eyes again, his mop of brown hair shivering as he shook his head. "I can't give you the details of every single day, it's just not interesting enough to remember, but there were some highlights."

"Go on then," Scorpius exclaimed.

"Well, Ted and Victoire married. That was at Nan and Granddad's where my uncle Bill and auntie Fleur married forever ago when my dad wasn't much older than we are. The ceremony took forever, which sucked standing there in that suit trying to keep still and quiet. James is engaged now which got mum in a fit because she says nineteen is way too young but we all know she just doesn't like the girl which I don't blame her, she treats him like shit but James is going to do what James wants to do." He took a breath and thought a little more. "And then there was your birthday. I felt really badly that I couldn't come see you. I have a gift for you, though."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Scorpius said quickly, but smiled anyway, glad his friend had thought of him again.

"You always say that, every year at your birthday and Chrimbo, yet you think you have to get me stuff. Let's just settle this once and for all: we don't have to give each other gifts. We want to. Does that sound about right?" Al said, and smiled when Scorpius didn't protest, just nodded. "Good," he said at last and stood up, grabbing a parcel wrapped in silver paper with an emerald green ribbon around it.

Scorpius took the package reluctantly and started gingerly undoing the ribbon and paper. Albus' eyes widened. "Scorpius, you never save the paper so why are you gentle? Just tear it off man, you're killing me!" His voice sounded irritated, but his eyes held no hostility and his bright, perfect-toothed smile was playing on his lips.

Scorpius yielded a short, apologetic chuckle and pulled the wrapping away quickly. He picked the tape off the box and jumped a little bit, startled when something just twice the size of a snitch zipped up into the air. He grabbed at it and stared in awe. He didn't know where on Earth Albus had found a Jetty- not even his father had been able to obtain one! He pried it open and smiled at his name engraved on the inside. This little thing could reach anyone in the world in less than ten minutes.

"Where the hell did you find one of these!?" He was shocked and excited. He stared at Albus' grinning face in disbelief.

"I won't lie, occasionally having a famed father has it's perks," he admitted, "normally I don't take advantage, you know that, but I just HAD to this time. I was offered one and I couldn't help myself asking for another for my best friend's birthday."

"So we can talk during the summer now," he thought aloud as the realization came to him. "Because it won't take as long. Brilliant!" He hurled himself forward and gave Albus a tight hug. He experienced one of those fleeting moments where their friendship felt like more. He quickly pushed it away from his head. "Thank you, Al."

"You're welcome, Perry!" Albus had called him Perry since they became friends at the end of first year. Scorpius hadn't like his name much then and any way you tried to shorten it sounded worse. So Al had taken 'per' from 'Hyperion' and turned it into 'Perry.'

Scorpius tucked the Jetty back into the box and taped it shut. He tucked it up next to his trunk and sat back down. "Now, what did you do this summer?"

He shrugged, not knowing what to tell Albus. He didn't have any highlights. "It was like any other summer. Uneventful and full of events," he smirked, scrunching his nose.

* * *

Note: Hmmn. So, I'm not sure how much I love this but what the hell, right?


	2. October, 2022

**October, 2022**

The air had all been sucked from Albus' chest and he stood staring at Head Mistress McGonagall in disbelief. His mouth opened and closed several times but no noise came out. Sure, this must be a misunderstanding. A mistake. He must've hear her wrong. Albus shook his head and felt the lump growing in his throat, making him choke on his words.

"No, there's no way," he felt angry now. Angry McGonagall would say anything of the sort.

"Mr. Potter, I am very sorry. She was on her way home from training. Her wand was in her bag. There was nothing she could do," McGonagall spoke quietly, clearly upset by the news herself.

Albus shook his head more, mutter over and over words along the lines of, "lies," and "can't be her." There was no way his mother was gone. It couldn't have been her. She was too strong, too powerful. It was someone else's mother. Someone weaker. Someone he didn't know.

"Your father will be here to collect the two of you in the morning," she said at last and for the first time since they were called in, Albus remember his sister was sitting next to him. He looked over at her to see her wide, blue eyes staring back at him filled with tears.

"Lily," he started to speak but she stopped him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Albus," she snapped and stood up. "I'm going to go pack my things. I want to be alone. We'll have all the time we need to talk about her after tonight," she looked at McGonagall, "may I please be excused, ma'am?"

McGonagall excused her and Albus stared in awe watching Lily walk out of the office. She'd always been tougher than him, at least on the inside. He knew she was hurting, though. There was no way she couldn't be. He stood up and left when Head Mistress told him he could and should go to his dorm and pack. It could be a few weeks before he returned to school.

Scorpius was waiting for him in the corridor outside the office. They'd been enjoying some butter beer in Hogsmeade when the message came that Albus needed to see the Head Mistress immediately. Scorpius had come back with him having the bad feeling something was wrong and Albus would need him there. Unfortunately, he was right.

They were half way to the dungeons before Albus spoke. Scorpius had been too nervous to ask. "My mother's dead. They think the guy who's offed Theodore Nott, Dennis Creevey and Graham Pritchard is behind it."

Scorpius stopped abruptly, piercing blue eyes wide. He bit his tongue to keep from saying something stupid like 'I'm sorry,' or 'no way!' The sharp worry that one of his parents could be next struck him, but he pushed it aside. His parents weren't the concern right now. Albus, who had also stopped, began to walk again and said nothing more. Not know what could be said, Scorpius caught up to him and walked beside him silently.

Once in the dorms, Albus turned on him and shouted, "aren't you going to say anything!? Don't you care? My mother is dead, Scorpius! Gone, dead, not coming back and you haven't said a word."

He growled and swung a fist, hitting his target- the wall. He howled in pain and clutched his hand, falling back on the bed. Now, the tears that had been building in his eyes spilled over and he was thankful that if anything, at least it was a day when the dorms were empty. Scorpius watched him nervously, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how. Albus had always been the one to take care of him; it was strange to have the roles reversed. He sat beside his best friend tentatively and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders when Albus leaned to his side, collapsing into him.

"Shhhhh," he tried his best to soothe him. He took Albus' injured hand and felt it, determining it wasn't broken so there was one last thing to worry about. He rubbed slow circles over the boy's back, still not speaking.

Albus allowed himself to sob against his best friend's chest for at least an hour before the tears stopped coming and they were strangled, dry cries. "It's not fair," he whispered weakly.

"No, it isn't fair. It isn't fair at all," Scorpius whispered back. His best friend was broken and he couldn't fix him. It made him angry.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Perry," Albus admitted, clearing his throat and sitting up a little, allowing Scorpius to wipe his face. While there was a whole hurricane going on inside his head, he did feel bad about getting angry with Scorpius. It wasn't his fault this happened, and Albus probably wouldn't know what to say either if the tables were turned. Things were terrible. His mother, his hero, was dead. She seemed so invincible in his mind.

"Don't even worry about it, Al," he responded, offering him a meek smile. Albus returned it but it was only half hearted or less. He sat back and laid down, motioning Scorpius to follow suit. He did so, laying on his side next to Albus. He closed his eyes when Scorpius lifted a hand and combed it through his hair, comforted by the gesture. If this had to happen, at least he had Scorpius with him. Somebody who loved him, even if it wasn't in the way Albus wanted him to.

Albus was in love with his Perry. Very in love, and had been since he understood the feeling in the middle of their fourth year. Occasionally he felt guilty when they got affectionate like they were right now, because it was more to Albus and Scorpius had no clue. He couldn't clue him in, though. Scorpius might be okay with Albus being gay if he found out but he'd definitely be uncomfortable with Al wanting him, he thought. Scorpius would never in a million years want Albus back. This hurt, but such things were part of life.

* * *

Note: Thanks for the review, Jazz! I appreciate it. So, as Perry was the main forcus of the first chapter, naturally Albus had to be the focus of the second. Is he tugging those heartstrings yet? 


	3. November, 2022

**November, 2022**

It was half past one and Scorpius was nearly asleep when he heard the door squeaky open and shut again then foot pad across the room. He sat up, looking around the darkness blearily until he spotted a figure in the middle of the room. The figure stood there for a moment and then sighed, walking closer to Scorpius.

"Perry," said a familiar voice, in a tentative tone to see if Scorpius was awake or not. Scorpius got onto his hands and knees, reaching out over the bed and grabbing Albus' wrist. He pulled his best friend toward him.

"I'm awake, Al," he confirmed. He heard Albus breath a kind of relieved gush of air and felt his bed give slightly under Albus' weight. He quickly gathered Albus into his arms, having missed him terribly while he was out of school for three and a half weeks. Albus' arms wound their way around Scorpius immediately. "I'm glad you're back," he whispered.

"Yeah, I missed you," Albus whispered back. He took a deep breath, having so much to talk to Scorpius about, knowing he couldn't properly discuss it here where their dorm mate's were trying to sleep, also knowing it couldn't wait until morning. "Get dressed and we can go to the Room? I really, really want to talk with you," he asked, his tone pleading.

As always, all Albus had to do was say the word. Scorpius got off the bed and dug a t-shirt from his trunk, slipping his feet into his shoes and pulling on a cloak. Albus offered him a weak smile even though the boy wouldn't see it. Scorpius put his arm around Albus once they were out of the dorms and in the common room. He hadn't even realized Albus had his invisibility cloak until it was thrown over the both of them in the hallway. Albus had inherited the thing from his father and his older brother James had inherited a map of the school. Scorpius thought James had gotten the better end of the deal, but a cloak giving invisibility had its advantages, too.

Three strolls back and forth down the hall and some hard thinking later, a door appeared in the wall. Albus pulled the cloak off their bodies and wrench the door handle, pushing the door open. Scorpius followed him in quickly, shutting and locking the door behind them. As soon as he turned around he frowned and his eyes widened. Albus looked terrible. Paler than ever, and had lost at least ten or fifteen pounds. He tried to conceal his worry and told himself he'd fix him. He'd make sure Albus got plenty to eat and would try to help him sleep better. He didn't look disgusting at all, but definitely unhealthy.

"I look like shit, I know," Albus said quietly, as if he could read Scorpius' mind. Scorpius often thought he could. He crossed the room and sat next to Albus, wrapping a protective arm around him.

"You'll be all right though," he whispered. He pushed Albus' hair from his face- Merlin, it had gotten so long!

"It's been a rough few weeks," Albus whispered, closing his eyes and feeling more calmed with Scorpius' hand in his hair. "For the most part, I just slept. There was a funeral a week after it happened. People kept trying to talk to me and tell me how sorry they were for me. It was bleeding disgusting but I just gave a strained smile and thanked them. Dad kept trying to talk to us, and we did a bit. But it's not like anything could be said that all of us weren't already thinking. A few nights Lily, James and I slept in bed together. It was cramped but we couldn't deal with being on our own. I felt kind of bad that there was no room for dad, though. He spent a lot of time hold up in his study."

Scorpius listened carefully, looking at his best friend. He looked drained, but not empty. Albus shifted, leaning into Scorpius' chest. "I just couldn't deal with being at home anymore. None of us really said much and dinner was just terrible with mum's spot at the table empty," Albus said. "I missed you terribly; I need you," he added, sighing and relaxing into Scorpius' warm body.

"I'm glad to hear I'm needed. I need you, too. I was really lonely without you, and worried about you," Scorpius replied, resting his head on Albus'. Albus yawned and made to say something more but Scorpius stopped him. "Shh. You're so tired, and it's so late. Just lie down, all right? I'll be here in the morning.

Albus smiled appreciatively and shifted until he was laid on the couch, his head laid in Scorpius' lap. He yawned and closed his eyes, comforted by Scorpius massaging his scalp. "One more thing," Scorpius whispered, closing his eyes as the room's fire began to dim and go out.

"Hmmmn?"

"Happy birthday, Al."

* * *

Note: Thank you for the lovely Reviews and all of you putting this on your Story Alert list! Leave reviews, silly gooses! Sorry this one is so short, but I think it makes the grade.

You're all lovely! xx


	4. December, 2022

**December, 2022**

Weeks passed and the Quidditch season started without Albus. Even though he was back in school, he just wasn't physically fit nor mentally fit enough to deal with the stressed of practices and matches. His school work was hard enough but he was lucky to have Scorpius there to get him caught up on the three weeks he'd missed. In the six weeks he'd been back in school he was just barely staying a float. He wasn't miserable or lying in bed all the time, but he frequently did think of his mother and got distracted from his work or the lesson in class.

Although now, school work was far from Albus' mind and he was back in his bedroom at the family's home in Godric's Hollow. Albus could hardly call them a family with one very important fifth of it missing and this thought made him sad as he was looking at the mirror. He blinked his green eyes slowly, watching the reflection blink back. He looked marginally better than he had upon arriving at school six weeks ago. He'd gained about nine pounds back, so that left only six pounds to go and he'd be back to his original weight. He made a mental note to not hold back on the snacks and sweets tonight- it was, after all, New Year's Eve and they'd be going round to the burrow for a party. Albus was skeptic of how much partying would really be going on and hoped more than anything it wouldn't turn into a mope-fest and a memorial. He loved his mum and missed her a lot but it got hard talking about her all the time. He was ready to be okay. Sad and nostalgic occasionally, but okay.

Plus, Draco Malfoy had finally caved and consented to letting Scorpius join and Potter/Weasley clan for the evening so he didn't want to drag him down too. Albus speculated Draco's lenience was out of a fleeting moment of pity because he'd lost his mother, which made Albus mad because he hated being pitied but he could live with it just this once since it was working out in his favour.

Albus got up from his seat when he heard his name called. He looked himself over in the mirror again and now realized his bright red jeans and white t-shirt with the silver fireworks exploding across it were more fitting of the Americans' Independence day than New Year's Eve. However, there wasn't time for him to rummage through his wardrobe for a new outfit so he'd just have to live with it. He pulled on some shoes and hurried down the stairs.

Holding onto James while Lily held onto their father, Albus took a breath, closing his eyes and enduring the discomforts of side-long apparition. He blinked, looking around when he felt his feet sturdy on solid ground again. The were on a dirt road, and to the west was a giant iron fence and gate and standing in front of it was Scorpius and Draco Malfoy. Albus looked beyond and saw the great, towering manor. It looked exactly the way Scorpius had described it; a house, not a home. Draco stepped forward, pulling his son with him.

"Potter," he said calmly, nodding in acknowledgment. "Scorpius is to be home no later than noon tomorrow, and he's not allowed to have more then three drinks with alcohol in them," he instructed, giving a curt nod and squeezing Scorpius' shoulder. "His mother's rule, not mine," he added.

"Thank you for inviting me," chirped Scorpius when ribbed by his father.

"Not at all, Scorpius," said Harry, offering the boy a friendly smile. He looked back at Draco and confirmed, "Noon and no more than three. I'll be sure of it."

"Very good. Behave yourself, young man," he muttered to his son before nodding a goodbye and turning back toward the house.

Scorpius walked up to them, cheeks faintly pink. He looked more appropriately dressed, in nice but casual robes. He looked Albus up and down, an entertained expression working its way across his pale, pink-tinted face.

"What… are you _wearing_," he asked, cracking a wide grin. Albus narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out in false irritation.

"It's a holiday. I'm dressed _festively,_" he retorted.

"Come on, boys. You can bicker just as well at the Burrow as here on a dirt road," Lily said, giving them a look and shivering from the wind.

Albus grabbed Scorpius' hand and James' in the other. Scorpius and James grabbed hands and moments later they were in the front yard at the Burrow. Scorpius' legs wobbled and he looked like he was about to be sick. "I hate apparating," he muttered before dropping to his knees and promptly getting sick into a bush. Albus knelt down beside him and pulled his hair back from his face. "Every sodding time," he groaned once he'd finished emptying his stomach. Albus patted his back gently.

"Yeah, I know… come on inside, I'll take you to the restroom and get you cleaned up. Did you need a lie-down," Albus said, standing up and helping Scorpius to his feet.

"I don't think it'd hurt to have a ten or twenty minute lie down," he answered honestly, walking into the house with Albus. Molly Weasley the first made to get up but Albus waved her off.

"Not right now, Nan," he said apologetically, "Scorpius is ill. I'll be back out in a few minutes, just let me get him squared away." He was relieved that his Nana didn't persist, just sat back down looking taken aback.

Albus stood leaning back against the bathroom wall, watching Scorpius rinse his mouth. It occurred to him that he could have used magic, because he was seventeen now but it was a little late. He slid down to his behind once Scorpius laid down on the floor, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you invited me," the blonde haired boy spoke quietly, keeping his blue eyes shut. Albus snorted without restraint.

"Don't be stupid, of course I invited you," he said, "I invite you every bleeding year. I'm glad your father said yes this time."

"I feel bad you had to rush past your Nan because of me," Scorpius mumbled. "You should go back and say hello. Tell her I said hello too, and that I'm sorry for being poor company right away," he added and chuckled.

"I will in a few minutes. I just… need a break. I saw her all the time for three weeks. She just saw me six weeks ago, so it's not like she can say I've grown." Albus rested his chin between his knees. "She's really sad, but she's trying to cover it up. I think it's hit her harder than the rest of us because Ginny was her only girl and the baby of the family. She lost my uncle Fred a year before Victoire was born. So now she's outlived two of her children."

Scorpius remained silent, not knowing what he was supposed to say. He took a deep breath and sat up slowly, exhaling once he was sat up. "I think I'm all settled now," he said softly, offering Albus a smiled.

The evening didn't turn out to be too bad, after all. It was definitely more subdue than parties at the Burrow had been until recently, but it was by no means a sob fest. The family and various friends had been talking and eating and singing. Albus and Scorpius' classmate Frank had beaten his father Neville at five games of Wizard's Chess, as well as beat uncle Percy four times which resulting in the man insisting Frank was cheating.

"I think I'm completely ready for two thousand and twenty two to be over," said Scorpius as they sat on the small roof outside uncle Charlie's old room.

It was five minutes to midnight now and Scorpius had had his three drinks, Albus had had four and they were now sharing his fifth. Their parents didn't need to know everything. Albus kept shooting his clock glances. He knew who he wanted to kiss at midnight; the boy was sitting right beside him. In his lowered state of proper judgment, he thought he just might do it without any worries of how Scorpius would respond to it.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Albus slurred, leaning his head against Scorpius' shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes then.

Scorpius was thinking about a kiss at midnight too. His head was going mad with eternal conflict. How much he wanted to just feel Albus' lips against his own and how wrong it'd be to do so. He knew Albus would always be his best friend and nothing as little as a kiss could ruin a strong friendship. However, Scorpius' relationship with his parents was far from accepting.

Stomach turning, Albus glimpsed thirty seconds to midnight. He took a deep breath and sat up straight, turning his body to face Scorpius. Scorpius looked at him, nervous. He was hopeful and dreading at the same time. Ten, nine, eight… their faces moved closer in sync with the family's counting down in the living room. Seven, six, five, four… only a breath or two between their lips. Three, two, one… sweet contact.

Both boys drew in breath sharply, tangling hands in each others hair. They'd done nothing like this before. Albus felt his heart soar as Scorpius' lips received his eagerly. Scorpius panicked inwardly but was unable to deny himself the pleasure. When Albus parted his lips, Scorpius pulled away. He stared at his best friend, pale face confused and startled. Albus held his breath.

"I… we… and… Merlin," Scorpius sputtered, unable to find words. He had to get away from Albus. He had to think about this. Or better yet, not think about it at all. "I'm going to bed," he mumbled lamely and hurried through the window, almost knocking over the drink in his haste.

Albus was left on the roof, slack jawed and blinking. A smile spread across his face quickly. Scorpius kissed him back. Granted, he was freaking out after the fact but he'd still kissed back. That had to mean _something._

_

* * *

_

Note: Once more, thank you for your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoyed this new installment.


	5. January, 2023

Wow, sorry that took me so long! I'm finally on Spring Break and have had plenty of time to just chillax and WRITE. :

Thanks for the reviews, those of you who BOTHERED TO REVIEW.

-huffs-

I get e-mails when people add this to their lists, you know. I'd love to actually HEAR from some of you!!

January, 2023

Scorpius' back was laid flat against his bed, staring at his ceiling. He was home now, and had been for an hour now. He'd woken up early and found Al's dad in the kitchen and told him he was ready to go, he didn't feel well. This wasn't a bald-faced lie, either. Scorpius was experiencing some intense anxiety and really just had needed to get out of that environment. Harry had quickly obliged, and when Scorpius said goodbye he made sure to hug him extra tight, promising they'd talk when they got back to school tomorrow.

Truthfully, he had no idea what he was going to say when they talked. He first had to figure out how he felt. No, that wasn't it. He knew in his heart how he felt, he just needed to figure out what to do about it. He loved Albus, and absolutely not in a way even close to 'brotherly' love. He loved him like… a boyfriend. A soul mate, maybe. But could he ever date him? Give him what he needed? He wasn't worried about a relationship ruining the friendship; he had more faith in the friendship than that. He did worry about his father, though. Draco Malfoy would never be okay with his one and only son being gay. Shit, he wouldn't be okay even if Scorpius was one of six sons. He knew his father loved him, but he loved his pride more. He'd kick Scorpius out of the house, he was positive. He'd disown and disinherit him.

Scorpius just wasn't sure he could stomach that. Even with Albus by his side, and by his side Albus would be. He knew what that kiss meant. That kiss was just the confirmation of what both of them had know for a long time now: they were in love. Scorpius knew Albus would be a faithful, wonderful, supportive boyfriend. The blonde just didn't think that he himself was strong enough to deal with hard times. He didn't want to try diving into this with Albus only to chicken out. He couldn't do that to his best friend. Sure, they'd recover. But Scorpius would always know he'd hurt the brunette.

"Scorpius, get down here! We haven't got all bleeding day," he heard his father call him.

He sighed and hauled himself off of his bed, not bothering to check for the final time if he looked alright. They were only going to a party at his auntie Daphne and uncle Blaise's house. He didn't feel the need to impress anyone there and really, he'd pretend to be violently ill and just skip the whole thing if it weren't for his cousin, Cornelia. She was always level minded and had been able to help him with dilemmas in the past. She was a year older, a year wiser. Surely she could help him figure himself out.

"Coming," he mumbled, already passing through the entry way and into the parlor where they'd use the fire place and floo powder to get to his mother's sister's house. He noted that his father looked agitated. This didn't come as a total shock to him, since his father didn't get along very well with his aunt. Daphne was a little to fiery for his liking. Not at all like her meek younger sister, Astoria.

"Go on," Draco said, nodding his head toward the fireplace. Scorpius obliged wordlessly, stepping into the hearth. He took a handful of floo powder from the pot and threw it down, clearly saying that he wanted to do to Zabini Residence.

Floo-ing had never made him ill the way apparating did. In seconds, he was standing in the hearth of a completely different parlor and his auntie Daphne was rushing into the room, arms wide open. Scorpius had just enough time to hop out and dust himself off before her arms were around him in a tight, aunt-like hug. For the first time today a genuine smile found his lips. He really did like his Zabini better than his Malfoy family.

"Hi, auntie," he said once she let him go and stood him at arms' length, looking him over.

"Happy new year, sweets," she said cheerfully, then furrowed her brow and looked at Scorpius' parents over his should. "Draco, do you feed this boy? He's so skinny!"

"You can lead a horse to water," Draco grumbled, passing Daphne to go visit Blaise, who he did get along with and had since school. Daphne rolled her eyes at him and then hugged her younger sister. This was Scorpius' opportunity to slip away and find Cornelia.

It wasn't hard to find her. She was in the dining room, looking bored and eat some crackers, pretending to listen to their Nana Greengrass tell a story. Probably one the woman had told forty times before. "Hello, nana. Hello, Cori," Scorpius chirped, giving nana a hug and then Cornelia.

"Scorpius, is that you, child?" Scorpius sighed and nodded even though the woman was blind.

"Have you got any other grandsons, nana," he asked.

"Don't be cheeky, boy," she warned, then said, "Cornelia. Get me some butterbeer, would you?"

Cornelia wrinkled her nose and mouthed 'help me,' to Scorpius before getting up and retrieving the beverage. "I'm going to go visit with Scorpius now, nana. Will you be alright here?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine," the woman waved her grandchildren off, taking a swig of her butterbeer.

"I can't stand that woman," Cornelia admitted as soon as they'd slipped out of the room and were on their way to her bedroom.

"That's not very nice," Scorpius said slowly, "but I get what you mean. She is a bit unpleasant and doesn't smell very nice." Cornelia laughed, opening her bedroom door and allowing Scorpius to pass her, then closed the door behind them.

Scorpius' demeanor changed immediately. "Cori, I need to talk to you," he said quietly, sitting up on her bed. Her dark eyebrows knit together and she tucked her silky black hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong, babe," she asked, joining him on the bed. She could tell Scorpius definitely had a problem. He looked troubled, anyway.

The blonde wasn't going to waste time beating around the bush. "I kissed Albus," he said quietly, hunched over. You could tell a lot by the way Scorpius held his back. Hunched over usually equated to him feeling either, upset, guilty or insecure. He glanced up at his cousin's face a noted how wide her hazel eyes had become.

"Whoa," what all she said at first, then she shook her head. "I mean, what? Detail, boy." She leaned forward, looking extremely interested now.

"Well," he started, letting out a heaving sigh. "We had some drinks, but not enough to have no idea what we were doing. We were sitting on the roof and like, his family was all down stairs and counting and we were just looking at each other and then our faces were getting close and then closer and then we kissed, right as it struck midnight. I'm not even kidding," he ranted then took a few breathes.

Cornelia smiled slowly, listening to her cousin. "That," she said, "is totally different. You kissed _each other_." She smiled wider, folding her arms.

Scorpius sat there without saying anything for quite a while, then slowly brought his fingertips to his lips. "Yeah, we did."

Quirking a nicely groomed eyebrow, Cornelia gave Scorpius a nonplussed expression. "So, the problem is…"

"I don't know. I mean, I do _know_, I just don't know where to start explaining. I kind of panicked on him. Immediately said I had to go to bed and did just that. Then I left as soon as I woke up this morning, just about."

"You're still not telling me what you need help with," she said impatiently.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I think that I love him. By think I mean _know_ that I love him. I just… Cori, dad would flip. He'd kick me out, disinherit me. I'd be homeless!"

"Hold it right there, mister. So long as I breathe, no adorable cousin of mine will go homeless. You're always welcome here, Scorpius. Always," she said without an inch of uncertainty. She took the blonde's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks," Scorpius said, smiling now. So, it's not like he'd be without people who loved him if he decided to… whatever it was. "So, I promised Albus we'd talk about it tomorrow. I just… I'm not sure I'm ready to, you know… I don't think I'm brave enough yet."

"Then tell him that," she said simply. "He's never seemed unreasonable to me. Tell him you love him, and tell him you're not ready for anything. Just be honest and get everything off your chest. Tell him why you're afraid. I'm sure he'll be reasonable"

He nodded, considering. Scorpius was sure she was right. He just had to lay it out there, be completely honest with his best friend. "Thank you, Cori. I mean it."

"Anytime, sweetheart."


	6. February, 2023

**February, 2023**

They did talk when they got back to school, and Scorpius told him the full, honest to Merlin truth. That he loved Albus, but he was scared. Scared of his father, and of hurting the brunette. Just as Cornelia had predicted, Albus was soft and understanding. Scorpius was glad that things didn't become awkward, but went back to normal. Well, as normal as things had been pre-kiss. Albus' mother was still gone, and he was still struggling in school but the blonde was helping him out there.

It'd been almost eight weeks since the talk. The snow was now ferocious rain as they were only days away from March. This rain is what had kept a few people in the castle instead of heading out to Hogsmeade. Namely, Scorpius and Albus. The latter was sat up against his pillows reading Quidditch Today while the former was sprawled out at the end of the brunette's bed. He was staring at the ceiling, face showing that he was quite pensive at the moment. Sure, things were back to normal, but that didn't mean Scorpius didn't think about Albus and his feelings for the boy twenty-four seven. It was impossible to deny to himself now that he was in love. That he wanted Albus. And as the weeks wore on, he became more and more sure that he wanted to give it a shot. Go out on a limb, because the potential pros largely outweighed the cons.

Scorpius rolled onto his stomach, then sat up on his knees. Their three dorm mates, Adonis Nott, Aloysius Goyle and Gabriel Pucey were all out to town. They could talk here safely. But what was Scorpius supposed to say? No words were coming to him. Really, how could he verbally communicate what he wanted to say to Albus without sounding like a moron? He didn't know, but he did hear his own voice say his best friends' name and saw said best friend set down the magazine and look at the blonde expectantly.

Next he knew, he was on his hands and knees. Hips tucked between Albus' legs and hands on the bed supporting his weight on either side of the brunette's waist. Albus' green eyes were wide and his freckle-dusted cheeks were slightly pink. Scorpius kept his own blue-eyed gaze directly on his best friends' eyes and then finally kisses his lips. The kiss was brief, and ever so soft but Scorpius was pretty sure it'd get the point across. When Scorpius sat up on his knees again (still between Albus' legs), he almost laughed at how Albus looked. His emerald eyes had gotten a bit wider, his cheeks hard flushed more fiercely as well as his ears, and his mouth was slightly ajar.

"Scorpius," he said quietly, touching his fingers to his own lips. He shook his head a bit and refused to look Scorpius in the eyes. Scorpius instantly felt sick to his stomach.

"Your feelings have changed, haven't they," he said sadly, looking down at… anything but Albus' face.

"No," Albus cried, grabbing Scorpius' hands and holding them tightly. "No, my feelings are the same, I swear."

"Then what's wrong," he whispered back, forcing his eyes back up to look at his friend's. Albus sighed and leaned forward.

"I guess you just surprised me, and I don't know what it is that you want," Albus picked his words carefully, making sure that they were right. "Last I knew, you didn't want a relationship, so I don't know if that's what you're looking for now or if you just feel like randomly fooling around. Which I'm not okay with, and I hope you wouldn't do that to me."

A small smile found Scorpius' face and he shook his head now too. "I would never just try fooling around with you, Albus. That's not to say I don't _want_ to do _some_ fooling around with you but that's definitely not all I'm looking for," the blonde one explained, stroking the back of his friend's hand with his thumb.

"That isn't really addressing my question," Albus said after a long silence. "What do you _want_?" The green eyed Slytherin needed to know before it went any further. He'd been through too much already this year to go for something Scorpius wasn't positive about.

"I… I want… to be more than just your friend," he admitted slowly. There it was, out in the open. Well, between Albus and himself. Surprisingly, it didn't terrify Scorpius now that he'd put it out there. He felt a lot better. It was easier to breathe.

"R-really," Albus said, a bit breathlessly. He knew Scorpius wouldn't be toying with him, but he didn't know what else to say. It was hard to wrap his brain around the possibility (or fact, for that matter) that Scorpius had feelings for him. Feelings like Albus had for him. "You want to… be… to… I don't know how to put it."

Scorpius' smile widened a bit and he nodded. "We don't have to give it an official title, but I suppose 'boyfriends' is the term you're looking for," he said, chuckling quietly. There wasn't any turning back now. Scorpius was committed.

The brunette didn't say anything more, but freed a hand and brought it up to the blue-eyed boy's cheek. It felt good when they kiss for the third time, a little firmer and longer than the previous two kisses had been. It made Scorpius' stomach fill with butterflies and Albus' heart beat out of control. Both of them panted a bit after their lips broke apart, as they both seemed to have forgotten how to breathe for the duration of the kiss.

"But, Albus," Scorpius whispered, looking a bit anxious again. Albus arched a dark eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I'm not asking you to keep it a secret, that wouldn't be fair. But… I don't necessarily want to go telling everybody, you know," he said tentatively. "I'm still a little bit afraid," he admitted.

Albus smiled warmly and leaned forward, hugging Scorpius tightly. The blonde's arms would instinctively around Albus' middle, embracing his best friend. His… boyfriend.

"I understand," Albus told him. He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of Scorpius' hair even though it probably smelt just like his seeing as they used the same shampoo. "You don't want to advertise it, but if people notice, they notice?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, nodding. He knew it wouldn't be too long before everyone, including his father, knew about their relationship. The idea terrified him, in all truth. But he'd find away to rise above it. "Do you love me, Albus?"

The question was unexpected, but didn't frighten or bother Albus. He nodded once, closing his eyes. "I do."

"I love you, as well." There it was. He'd set it out loud, to Albus. And really, it felt kind of nice.

He was in love. _They_ were in love. Things weren't going to be easy. In fact, they were going to be harder than Scorpius even imagined. But love conquers all, right?

**Namaikhan**

_Usually in post-DH fic, killing Ginny off usually leads to Harry and Draco getting together. Since you're a Harry-Ginny Shipper, and Draco's wife isn't a , I don't see that happening.. so I'm interested in where you'll be taking that. That is, if it holds any other relivance than just giving Albus some conveniant angst. I suppose I'll find out. :)_

Actually, it does hold some relevance. I am willing to leak the fact (if no one's noticed and thought about it yet) that it's key that Ginny is KILLED off. And that she hasn't been the only one... it also gives convenient angst. ;

_That being said, pairing FTW. We've seen how Draco will predictably react to his son being gay.. but nothing has been mentioned as far as Harry goes. Personally, I like seeing the occasional supportive parent. Just once I'd be amused to see it being Draco instead of Harry.. personally I'm not so sure the wizarding world would be against homosexuality, given that Dumbledore was gay, but old-money families do tend to be against it for their heirs no matter where they come from. I ramble._

Thank you! ASS is like, my favorite ship. This ship is my baby. You'll see Draco's reaction (and I think you'll be saying DAPHNE FTW! afterwards) as well as Harry's (which is the most commical thing I can come up with, fer srsly). And about the wizarding world's acceptance, that'll come out (LOL) too.

_I'm glad Scorpius will have support from his maternal-side family, or at least his cousin(?). How old is Cori compared to Scorpius and Albus? For a PwP, there seems to be a moderate number of threads.. I look forward to reading more. :)_

As I said, DAPHNE FTW. : Yeah, i've actually got hella plot for it now AND A TITLE, BOYS AND GIRLS!

**miss. Gordon**

_good story so far can't wait for the next chapter. For awhile I considered not reviewing just so I could read as you freak out in the next chapter but that would be mean and I don't feel like being mean today._

Thank you! I also thank you for your consideration, lol.

**Dodecahedron**

_Great story! Liking how it's coming together._

S'what I like to hear!

**AmethystSight**

_itsy bitsy angsty major cuteness! awsome XD  
please update soon!!_

I try. And here it is!!


	7. March, 2023

** -Chesire-Cat-92  
**_aw this was cute but the foot note was bitter, at least for me. now I dont know what the hell to expect from the parents :S  
your story is pretty ;D_

Aw, thanks. I try! Yeah, I know. Reactions from the families will be in the next chapter.

* * *

**March, 2023**

A whole month, that is how long he and Scorpius had been dating now. It wasn't a secret now, either. A week ago, the boys had decided that when they went home for Easter they were going to tell their families. No ifs, ands or buts about it. With that resolved, Scorpius told Albus he felt there was no need to be so cautious. No need to be so secretive about things. In response, the brunette held his hand when they left Divination for lunch. Nobody noticed for the first few days, but the definitely noticed when they started kissing each other when one of them dropped the other off at a class they didn't share because one of them had decided not to carry on after O.W.L.s. In fact, their only classes together were Divination and transfiguration.

Relatively few people said anything rude to them about it. Maybe one or two, and they were usually second year boys who hadn't developed much maturity and as such didn't particularly get under their skin. Several girls seemed jealous, but it was hard to tell which of the two boys any of them were jealous of.

"Do you notice not many guys looks at us, but a lot of girls do," Scorpius mentioned, laid out on the couch with his head on Albus' lap. Right in the Slytherin common room. Right in plain view. Who'd have ever thought?

"Yeah," Albus said without opening his eyes or stopping the hand that was smoothing Scorpius' hair. "I did notice that. It's staring, not just looking, though."

"I wonder why," he said quietly, looking up at the brunette's face.

"Same reason straight guys like my brother enjoy watching girls kiss each other," he responded bluntly. "They think it's sexy."

"Oh," was all Scorpius said, blushing just a bit. Albus opened an eye to peek at him and grinned, chuckling a bit. Scorpius averted his eyes briefly and then started laughing himself.

Before he could even react, Albus leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss. They weren't alone in the common room, but Scorpius didn't care. Boys made out with girls in the common room all the time and it wasn't a big deal. Scorpius did think it was a bit tacky though and so did Albus but if it got that far, they'd just seek out more private refuge. With that thought in mind, Scorpius comfortably kissed his boyfriend back, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

It wasn't long before they'd abandoned the common room in favor of Albus' bed where they laid on top of the blankets, Albus on top of Scorpius. Hands roamed bodies freely, as did tongues explore mouths. The blonde could hardly breathe and the brunette was in a total fog. Both were content and happy to be doing just exactly what they were doing right now. Muscles tensing under bare hands on bare skin and lips were begging to swell. Finally unable to breathe at all, the boys broke away from each other. They both breathed heavily, panting. Albus' head rested on the pillow, face nuzzled into the blonde's pale neck, against which his breath was warm and tickled.

"I love you, Al," Scorpius whispered once he had enough breath, lips against the boy's ear.

"I love _you_, Perry," he panted back, kissing his neck very softly.

"Will you sleep with me tonight," the blonde asked. His blue eyes got big and he explained, "I mean literally. Sleep in my bed with me tonight."

Albus couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably for a minute or two, solely because Scorpius had sounded so flustered and adorable. "Yes, I'd like that," he answered finally.

It was late, and the other boys were asleep by now so the question wasn't out of place. Albus got up off of Scorpius, which made the latter a bit sad but he knew he'd be back momentarily. They both stripped and changed into pajama bottoms, but neither bothered with shirts. The blonde got under the sheets and made room for Albus who joined in almost immediately, cheeks faintly pink. He settled in with Scorpius' head on his chest, arms wrapped securely around the blonde's lithe body.

Neither of them had gotten better sleep before that night.


	8. April, 2023

**April, 2023 - Part One**

Scorpius was sweating bullets. It felt like the whole world was sitting at the table with him, not just his family. Mother, father. Grandfather Malfoy, Granny Malfoy. Auntie Daphne, uncle Blaise and Cornelia. Nana Greengrass. That was only eight people. Eight wasn't much, right? And beside, he was about to come out of the closet. May as well do it when everyone who needed to know was sitting right there with them. He was the only one not engaged in a conversation, but he wasn't eating either. They were only on the first course- their salads. Would now be the right time? Just get it over with immediately; rip the bandage. No, no surely he should wait until dessert when no one would have to sit though an awkward meal or sit through a meal with Scorpius and Draco fighting.

"Son," Draco's voice made his son snap out of his thoughts and look up expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Your Granny Narcissa asked you how school was going," he said coolly. Scorpius stomach turned. This was his window. A chance to subtly slip his information.

"Oh," Scorpius said, turning toward his granny. He gave her a nervous smile. "Sorry, gran. I've just got a few things on my mind," he babbled, stalling. "School's going well. Divination's my best subject. I'm not bad with transfiguration, either. Pulling nothing less than Exceeding Expectations in all my classes. I've got tour Outstandings, actually and I'm dating Albus Potter," he mumbled the last bit very quickly, cheeks burning. He couldn't breathe at all.

"That's good to hear, keep up the good work," she said, smiling and nodding. It was quiet for a moment and then his grandfather Malfoy got a funny look on his face.

"What was that last bit, boy," he asked, icy eyes shooting up to look at his grandson. Scorpius gulped. Loudly. Like in a cartoon. Everyone was looking at them.

"I'm dating Albus Potter," he said more loudly this time. He looked around at each face that was looking at him. "He's my boyfriend. We're gay. I'm gay."

Lucius didn't say anything. He merely blinked at his grandson a few times, blinked at his son and then shook his head, resuming his eating with a heavy sigh. His granny just made a little 'hmm' noise, as if to say 'oh. How about that.' He couldn't read his mother's expression but his father looked unnerved and then angry.

"I beg your pardon," he spat, standing up. Scorpius stood up too, looking at him from across the table.

"You heard me," he said, trying not to sound like he was about to pee his pants from fear. "I am gay. I'm in love with Albus Potter. He's in love with me."

"You don't even know what you're talking about," Draco stated, shaking his head vigorously. "You're sixteen-"

"- seventeen in four months."

"You're sixteen years old. You don't know anything about love, it's just a phase. I'm sure he says lots of nice things to you but you're not in love, and you're not gay. You're too young. You Don't know yet."

"Like hell I don't know! I bet I know a lot more about love than you do," Scorpius argued, voice starting to raise. "When was the last time you even so much as hugged mum? Bought her flowers, took her out, told her you love her!? You don't know anything, dad."

"Don't you dare think you know more than me and don't you dare question my love you're your mother."

"Then don't try to tell me what I do or don't know," he shot back, just as coolly as his father had spoken to him. He could feel seven pairs of eyes on them.

"Bottom line, Scorpius," Draco said calmly although his face was bright red and hot. "Bottom line is I am your father, and I know what's best for you. You won't see that boy. You're not gay. You. Will not. See him"

"Watch me."

Draco was around the table and holding Scorpius up by his collar in three seconds flat. Scorpius' jaw set. He wouldn't back down. Draco shook him while he shouted in his face.

"You're making a stupid mistake! Now, you will break it off with that boy or so help me Merlin-" Draco was interrupted suddenly, body thrown back several feet. They were so into the argument, neither of them heard anything, but there was Daphne- standing and with her hand in her hand. She looked livid.

"YOU WILL NOT MAN-HANDLE MY NEPHEW IN MY HOUSE," she screeched, rounding on Draco. She bent down and yanked the man to his feet. She was so much shorter than him it was almost comical to watch her yelling at him. "AND YOU WILL NOT, REPEAT, NOT SPEAK TO HIM THAT WAY, EITHER. HE'S PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF MAKING HIS OWN DECISIONS WITHOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID 'PRIDE' GETTING IN THE WAY."

Scorpius was stiff as a board, watching his aunt go to town telling off his father. He flinched when she suddenly looked at him. "Scorpius, you and Cornelia need to go to Cornelia's room. The elves will bring you the rest of your dinner. Your father and I are going to talk."

Cornelia stood up immediately. Scorpius remembered again they weren't alone. Both his Malfoy grandparents looked shocked and maybe a bit embarrassed. Nana Greengrass looked extremely entertained, but she'd never particularly liked Draco either. His uncle Blaise was sitting back, an eyebrow quirked and looking vaguely interested but ready to intervene if need be.

On their way up to Cornelia's bedroom, Scorpius could hear his aunt arguing back and forth with his father.. "Who do you think you are… he is not too young too know… where do you get off… since when are you the expert of love… there's nothing wrong with being gay…"

Cornelia grinned at him wide when she shut the door behind them. The girl instantly ambushed him with a hug. "Sweetheart you were fantastic, I'm so proud of you," she gushed.

"Er, thanks?" He wheezed a bit, being squeezed too tight. The Greengrass women were freakishly strong for their size. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

Cornelia held him out at arms length, dark eyebrows shooting up behind dark fringe. "Coming out, sweetie. Tell everyone about you. About you and Albus. Standing up to your father. Let me tell you, that man is intimidating."

"But no match for you mum, apparently," he marveled. His blue eyes were wide and he sat back on his cousin's bed feeling a bit dizzied. A lot just happened in not a lot of time. Cornelia laughed and jumped up onto the bed next to him.

"Yeah she's pretty formidable," she said. She sat back against her pillows, grinning at her younger cousin. "Come on, relax. It'll be fine. Mum will put your old man in his place. The hard part is over," she said.

"I guess so," he said, starting to relax just a bit. "I can't believe I really did it," he whispered, a small grin settling on his lips.

They were up there for hours. Surprisingly, Scorpius was able to eat all of his ham and all of his potatoes and fruit. He had two helpings of pie, even. He was feeling okay, and hoped the minutes that passed were a sign of his auntie get through to his father. He didn't want to have to deal with… if she wasn't.

Finally, the door opened just a crack and he heard his aunt's muffled voice saying, "go on. Get in there."

The door opened fully to reveal his father looking red faced and maybe hinting at some guilt. Daphne was hot on his heels. "Cornelia, could I have a moment with my son," he said it more like a statement than a request. Cori winked at Scorpius and then nodded. She didn't say anything, just left the room. The younger Malfoy figured she would hound her mother for details as soon as they were down the hall.

He sat straight as a board when his father took a seat next to him on the bed. It took a few minutes, but Draco did speak. "Look, son. I'm sorry I yelled at you," Scorpius' ears pricked, but just a bit. Draco didn't often hand out apologies. Not sincere ones. "I will not say that I'm pleased by you dating Albus. The opposite, really. I don't like it at all. Mostly because I'm sure you actually are gay."

"Is this going somewhere," Scorpius asked, shooting his father a look.

"Yes. Just let me be honest with you, alright? Be patient. Look, I'm extremely uncomfortable with it but I guess I'll live, won't I. I won't keep you from dating Albus. I'll let you make your own choices." Draco sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. Scorpius couldn't believe he was hearing the man correctly. "I guess it's alright, as long as you're happy. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Seriously!?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I weren't serious," Draco groaned, looking at his son. "Don't make me change my mind."

"Thank you," he cried, hurling himself at his father. He hadn't hugged his father in ages. The man's body was rigid for a moment, then relax just a touch. He patter Scorpius' arm.

"Sure, son."

He couldn't wait to tell Albus.

**April, 2023 - Part Two**

Easter was going fairly well at the Burrow. It wasn't the whole family, but enough of it. He, his father and siblings. Teddy and Victoire. Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione with Rose and Hugo. Uncle George, aunt Angelina with Freddy and Roxanne. Uncle Charlie was there, too. His uncle Percy had gone with his wife and girls to his in-laws, likewise had uncle Bill gone to auntie Fleur's parents' with Dominique and Louis.

Everyone seemed genuinely happy and like they were enjoying themselves. It made Albus feel good, to see things almost normal. Sure, his mother was missing. That did make him lonely for her but life had to move on. They couldn't dwell forever. Later, once dinner had been eaten and he'd told everyone what he had to, he'd go sit in his mother's old room. He'd done that after Scorpius had left on New Year's day. It gave him some sort of solace, sitting in there. Looking at the posters she's put up as a younger Ginny. It made Albus feel close to her again.

Nana Weasley, along with auntie Hermione and Roxanne, had made more food than the group could ever hope to eat in one night. Not that Albus was complaining- he loved Nana's cooking and could eat it until his pants didn't fit comfortably. Currently, Albus was eating some of the finger-food snacks set out and sitting in the parlor with Victoire. He'd always gotten along with Victoire really well. He would never venture to say it out loud, but she was probably his favorite cousin. Which was saying something, given the number of cousins he had.

"_Al_? Are you listening?"

"Huh," he said stupidly, looking up at her face. He'd gotten distracted, thinking of how best to go about telling the family about his sexuality and boyfriend. He flashed her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, V. Mind wandered off."

Victoire's blonde eyebrow raised, giving Albus a curious look. She sat forward, with quite a bit of effort and reached for Albus' hand. "Tell me what's on your mind, ducky," she said, holding Albus' hand against her swollen belly. "Your mind has been _wandering_ since you got here."

Albus gave a nervous sigh but smiled fondly. He could feel the baby's feet hitting his hand from inside Victoire's womb. He still couldn't believe Teddy and Victoire were already having a child. He was happy for them though, of course he was. They were married, stable and thrilled. There was no reason not to be happy for them.

"I will. I want to. I mean, I'm going to tell everyone," he said. He was trying to decide whether or not to drop the bomb on Victoire before the rest of the family. It's not that he was nervous about them reacting badly. He knew his family wouldn't care if he was gay. They'd all still love him. It was just a little overwhelming, that's all. He decided to tell Victoire first. Checking to be sure no one nearby was listening, he leaned forward and just whispered, "I'm gay."

Victoire looked unaffected. "Well, yeah," she said, nodding. Say what?

"Huh?" It was all Al could manage.

"Was that supposed to be a surprise," she asked, furrowing her brow. "Babe, the cousins have been betting on you being gay for three years now."

This was certainly news to Albus. He didn't know whether to be indignant or relieved. "Why hasn't anyone said anything, then?"

Victoire shrugged, relaxing into the couch and covered her yawning mouth with a delicate hand. "Our cousins never said anything because it'd ruin the bets. The aunts and uncles talked about it, sure. But your parents always told them not to bug you about it. They said if you were gay, although they were sure you were too, that you'd tell us when you were comfortable telling us."

"Oh," he was a little dumbstruck. Honestly, the whole damn family knew he was gay? As well as making bets about it? "Bets," he said, a little offended. "What kind of bets!?"

"Well," she said, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "Freddy bet with Rose that you were actually asexual. Dominique and Lucy were betting on when you'd come out. Dom bet after graduation, Lucy bet before. Molly bet you wouldn't come out but would get caught in a compromising position with Scorpius-"

"- wait, what? What do you mean, caught in a compromising position with _Scorpius_"

Victoire out-right laughed at him. "We're not stupid, Albus," she said, giving a dismissive wave. "You're in love with him."

Albus was wide eyed and gaping. "How can you tell!?"

"Mostly by how much time you spend with him, and the time you spend talking with him. The way you act with him. From what I hear, you take care of him. I also hear you've been _kissing_ him and holding his hand?"

Oh, yeah. Louis, Lucy, Molly and Roxanne were still in school. That seemed to have slipped his mind because the latter three were all seventh years and the first was a fourth year like his sister. Albus blushed hard and nodded, smiling shyly.

"That's so cute," she said, patting his shoulder.

"So it's not going to be a big deal if I announce my homosexuality at the dinner table?"

"Afraid not, babe."

For some reason, the brunette was a bit disappointed. He hadn't thought he'd been so obvious. How was it Scorpius hadn't known, too? "V… Could you tell Scorpius was in love with me?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was a lot quieter and more subtle than your love for him, but it was there. The way he looked at you, I think and how he smiled at you."

His stomach filled with butterflies and his cheeks burned. He liked hearing that.

When dinner finally rolled around, Albus didn't feel nervous or overwhelmed anymore. Just annoyed by the prospects of his less than tactful cousins rubbing their bets in each others faces. He clear his throat until everyone was looking at him. He scanned over their faces and stood up. "I'm gay."

His grandparents, father, aunts and uncles didn't even flinch or stop eating. Freddy groaned and Rose looked triumphant. Lucy actually squealed 'yes!'

"I'm dating Scorpius," he added, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Finally," James drawled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Albus just stared at him. "Don't look at me like that. You've been hot for him for like, ever."

Reluctantly, he sat back down. The whole thing had been so… anticlimactic. He felt a little disappointed he wasn't dropping this huge surprise on them.

But at least it was out in the open. Now all he had to do was wait for word from Scorpius.


	9. MayAugust, 2023

**May, 2023**

Never, not once, had Scorpius felt so confused and proud at the same time. He had to look at the letter once, twice, three times to be sure he'd read it right. It said the same thing every time he looked. Astoria, his meek mother and obedient wife was now not so obedient. In fact, the letter suggested she was done with obedience entirely- she was leaving his father. Had left his father and was living with his auntie Daphne until the divorce was finalized and she could get a place of her own. She had to wait because then she'd get half of whatever it was.

He didn't know how to feel. For one, he couldn't believe his quiet, mousy mother had got up the guts to separate from his father. He didn't entirely blame her, since as he'd said pretty clearly at Easter his father didn't treat her like he should and didn't seem to love her at all. He definitely understood that much. It made him nervous though, because that meant he'd be staying in the house with just his father at least until his mum found a place or school started again. Whichever came first. Luckily, Draco was even more married to his job than his mother and wasn't home very much. Without Astoria, Scorpius was sure his father would be much less inclined to attend parties. He wouldn't be able to keep Scorpius endlessly busy like in the past. Especially without his wife to plan things. Overall, the boy just didn't know what to make of the whole situation.

The letter had distracted him from breakfast, and Albus could no longer ignore how absorbed Scorpius was in the letter he'd received from his mother. He looked a bit lost and maybe kind of upset. Albus couldn't pin point the exact emotion being displayed on his boyfriend's face. "Perry," he said tentatively, leaning forward. "What's wrong, lovely?"

Scorpius, having forgotten about his breakfast and the rest of the world, was brought back by Albus' voice. He looked up and stared at him for a moment, not unlike a dear caught in the headlights. "My mum's leaving my dad," he said quietly. His voice sounded indifferent, which was a surprise even to him. It made sense though. If you don't know what you're feeling, try to feel indifferent.

A bit nonplussed, Albus didn't all together understand what Scorpius had said. "Your mum… is leaving your… oh," there it was, it came to him. "Oh wow," that seemed to be the only thing he could come up with. There wasn't much to say, for him anyway. He didn't know what this meant for Scorpius and by the blonde's facial expression he didn't know either.

"Yeah," he said, folding up the letter and picking up the unopened one from his father which probably was about the same thing only from his point of view. He tucked them both into his robe and shifted, feeling antsy. "Could we not go to class today," he asked, voice reflecting how anxious he was.

Albus nodded, scooting back and swinging his legs over the bench, standing up. "Yeah, come on. Where do you want to go," he asked, taking Scorpius' hand. They always sat at the end of the table, so they didn't have far to go to reach each other after they stood. Scorpius shrugged, holding the brunette's hand tighter than he usually did.

"Just back to the dorm is fine," he answered, starting for the door with Albus. He really was feeling blind-sighted now with the whole thing settling in.

The warning bell rang as they entered the dorm and both of them were glad they'd gotten back before their peers started to occupy the halls. Albus sat up on his bed and laid back against the pillow, arms open and expectant. Scorpius smiled and obliged, crawling up onto the bed and cuddling against his boyfriend.

"This is so weird," the blonde said after a long silence. Albus' brown knit and he suddenly got tense.

"This," he asked, sounding a little confused and hurt. Scorpius almost laughed.

"Not _this_, silly. I mean my parents," he explained, lifting his head to kiss Al's cheek.

"Oh," he gushed, stomach muscles relaxing again. "Yeah, I that's pretty crazy. Haven't you been saying for years you were surprised she's never left him?"

"Yeah," he answered, nodding. "I just never thought she'd do it, you know? I think she was staying for me. But I'm going to be seventeen soon, so I think she finally decided it'd be okay. I think it'll be okay. It's not like my home is suddenly this broken tragedy. We were never That Family, you know. We weren't… like yours."

Admittedly, the Potters had been That Family before his mother died. Two parents who were madly in love and adored their three children who for the most part got along. And then his mother died, and their family wasn't the same. It was a tragedy. Then again, Ginny died. Astoria just split the scene. She wasn't abandoning her son, either. So Scorpius had relatively little to complain about or worry over. It was just… weird.

Albus chose not to continue the subject of comparing their families. "So, tell me exactly what's happened or going to happen."

"Well, she moved out and is living with auntie Daphne. She said dad's being difficult and may take a while to sign the papers. I have to stay at home over the summer, though. She says she doesn't want to uproot me. I have no idea how that'll be, just staying with dad in the middle of a divorce. I hope he lets me see you this summer since he's coping with us dating," he explained. He panted a bit then, having said a lot in one breath.

"That'd be upsetting if he didn't," Albus admitted. He did not like the prospect of a summer without Scorpius, especially now that they were the way they were. "So what about after the divorce goes through?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I'm not sure. It could take a while, so I might even be back here when it settles. I don't even know what is happening after graduation. I really, really don't even know what happens, Al."

The thought of graduation was also scary. School was something consistent and dependable. What happened once that was done with? When they had to get jobs and be grown ups? It frightened him a lot. He had no idea what he wanted now. He used to want to play Quidditch, but could he now that he'd missed a season?

Scorpius didn't know what he wanted, either. Sometimes he wanted to be an Auror and other times he wanted to be a professor. McGonagall wasn't getting any younger, and it was clearly weighing on the woman trying to be head mistress and teach transfiguration at the same time. He'd love to take over, or even in divination. Other times he had this secret desire to be a rock star.

The future seemed very uncertain right now, especially with the news reporting more deaths every day. When Ginny was killed, there hadn't been many victims. Aurors had suspected only one person. Now, tens were going down by the day. It had to be at least two people at it. The scariest part was there was no pattern at all. Your blood didn't matter. They were killing indiscriminately. People were beginning to really panic… who knew if they or their family would be next?

**June, 2023**

It had been basically the best day ever. It hadn't taken Scorpius much to get his father to let him go out with Albus. Actually, he only asked once and Draco said yes. Granted he looked like someone had just stepped very hard on his foot, but he still said yes and that was all his son needed to hear.

He'd met Albus in the town between their homes, where they'd had dinner at possibly the nicest restaurant Albus had ever been too. It made him a bit nervous, being in such a classy place but he'd enjoyed himself. He'd protested when Scorpius said he was paying, but in the end lost the battle and submitted. They walked along the pier after that, arms linked and Albus' head on Scorpius' shoulder. People stared. They didn't particularly care.

Draco was home when they got back. Scorpius groaned, having hoped his father would be gone and Albus could spend the night without getting the third degree and a crazy father breathing down their necks. The blonde knew his father had plans to go out, and was annoyed he was still home at nine o'clock.

"Scorpius, can I see you in the other room," Draco said coolly once he realized his son had brought his boyfriend home with the intent to have him say. Scorpius' stomach pinched and he excused himself from Al, closing the door of his father's study behind him. "Yeah, dad?"

"You are not having him stay the night," he said flat out, crossing his arms.

Scorpius pouted and crossed his arms in return. He looked incredibly like his father in that moment. "Let me ask you something," he said. "if Albus was a girl, would you let me have him sleep over?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, but Draco couldn't say anything. His son had him there. He would definitely let Scorpius had a girl sleep over. He'd have slapped him on the back and given him an 'atta boy, even. "Yes, he admitted. "I would."

"Great. Now not only are you a homophobe but you're also sexist," Scorpius said, voice acid. His jaw was set, he was standing his ground.

"I… you… just… ugh," Draco stammered, throwing his hands up in there air. "Fine, he can stay," he snapped, glaring daggers at his son. It made him mad a sixteen year old could so easily defeat him.

Scorpius beamed and bounced up and down. "Thanks dad! When are you leaving?"

Draco's nose wrinkled. "Son, please. It's enough I'm letting you have him stay over, I don't need you rushing me out of the house so you can canoodle him."

"Sorry," he said, blushing fiercely. "And please do not ever say 'canoodle' again."

"Anyway," Draco said, trying to shake the mental image of his son and Harry's clone, "I'm leaving now, actually. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Behave yourselves."

Ten minutes later, Draco was gone and Scorpius was showing Albus the house. He stopped in front of a door and turned the knob, opening it. "And this brings us to the end of our tour," he said in a mock tour-guide voice. "My bedroom."

Albus couldn't help but laugh, stepping into the room. Scorpius turn on a few lamps, and the room slowly revealed itself. "Whoa," Albus said, looking around. "Your room is huge."

"Don't I know," Scorpius said, sighing. It was a bit lonely growing up an only child in such a vast house.

He came up behind Albus, who was just standing in the middle of the room, and wound his arms around the boy's waist. Albus jumped a bit and grinned, leaning back against his boyfriend. He turned his head to try to kiss Scorpius. The blonde immediately obliged, craning his neck so his lips would reach Albus'.

Needless to say, they both had the same thing on their minds. Almost four months now they'd been dating and they hadn't slept with each other in the figurative sense. It wasn't that either of them weren't ready or didn't want to. They definitely wanted to. The opportunity just hadn't presented itself. But now they were here, in Scorpius' room, with his father gone for the night. The window of opportunity was wide open and both of them were eager to jump through it.

Albus turned to face Scorpius, lying his palms flat against the boy's chest. Their kissing resumed and quickly, Scorpius was ready to get in bed. His heart skipped a beat, and he wondered which one of them was going to assume the female role in terms of where things went. Scorpius had never been good with physical pain, and he had no idea how much it may or may not hurt. He didn't have to think for long, because before he knew what was going on, Albus was tugging him over to the bed where he laid down and pulled Scorpius over him. This seemed to be the deciding factor, and Scorpius was relieved and giddy at the same time.

Panting, Albus broke his lips from Scorpius' and started to work on the buttons of his shirt. Scorpius sat up and let his shirt fall of his shoulders, tossing it on the floor and pulling Al's shirt up over his broad, tan shoulders. For excited as he was, Scorpius was just as nervous. He really, really didn't want to mess this up. He didn't know what he was doing and was worried the likelihood of him doing it wrong was high. Although, how complicated could it possibly be? Just get naked, put your penis where, you know, it's supposed to go and there you have it. Easy, right?

With every item of clothing removed, he got more nervous. Was there anything in particular he was supposed to do, supposed to say? Or not do, not say? He tried not to seem as anxious as he was, which wasn't that difficult because the urge to get to it was a lot more powerful than the concern about screwing it up. Coherent thoughts were coming fewer and father between now that Scorpius had his boyfriend one piece of clothing away from nudity and his neck being assaulted by the boy's tongue and teeth.

There wasn't much time left to worry when Albus shed his boxers and helped Scorpius out of his. It wouldn't do well to suddenly stall and it wasn't like the blonde didn't want this more than anything else right now. He just had to take a deep breath and do what his conscience or whatever it was told him to do. Go with his gut and hope for the best. He took a few breathes, adjusting himself and looking down at Albus. The boy's cheeks were flushed; totally beetroot.

"You look nervous," he said quietly after noticing Al's green eyes looked just as anxious as he himself felt.

"So do you," Al whispered back simply, offering a sweet but nervous smile. Albus was nervous himself, also not knowing what to do other than lie there. He swallowed and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Scorpius' middle. He wasn't really sure how far up to put them. Closer to Scorpius' hips or his ribs? He decided on closer to his ribs, hoping this would make for the correct angle.

Scorpius couldn't hesitate anymore. His lungs were tight so his breathes were shallow and rapid. He didn't know what to do with his arms, so he settled for just using them to hold himself up. Albus clasped his hands behind the boy's neck, wetting his lips nervously and starting to wonder if Scorpius was about to change his mind. A moment later though, it was undeniably obvious Scorpius had no intention of backing down. Namely, because he was suddenly inside of Albus.

His hands slid from Scorpius' neck and his fingernails dug into his back. It hurt… more than he'd expected it to. Scorpius, on the other hand, had never felt so great before. Although, the feeling of euphoria faded a bit when he realized how uncomfortable Albus looked and how rigid his body had become.

"Are you okay," he asked even though the questions sounded dumb and had an obvious answer.

"Mhm," Albus whimpered in return, nodding his head and biting his lip. "J-just, ah… give me a moment."

Scorpius obliged, not wanting to hurt Albus but definitely not wanting to not have sex with him. After a few minutes of deep breathing, Albus adjusted enough to try to relax. "Alright," he said, nodding.

His first few thrusts were sloppy and hasty. It was incredibly difficult for him to not start just thrusting wildly. Albus had to grit his teeth, but once Scorpius got a steady rhythm it wasn't too bad. Once it wasn't painful, it was still different. Albus wasn't sure it necessarily felt good, but it was definitely different. Scorpius, pulling his head out of the little cloud it was in, realized Albus was definitely not enjoying this as much as he was. Determined to change that, he used one of his hands to start stroking his member.

This was very familiar to Albus and did feel nice accompanied with the new feeling of Scorpius inside of him. It did elicit some soft moans from Al's throat, which was encouraging to say the least.

Scorpius didn't last five minutes. He couldn't remember that last time he'd felt so embarrassed or inadequate, but he kept going, intending to keep at it until he either couldn't anymore or Albus climaxed as well. Which ever came first. He was praying for the latter, though.

Good luck was smiling on them, because Albus came before Scorpius was unable to continue. Scorpius collapsed on Al, his job finally done. He felt better about himself now, having gotten his boy to climax. He didn't think he'd be able to live it down if he'd failed to get him there, even if it was only their first time.

**July, 2023**

Scorpius was very nearly traumatized when he had pulled out once they were through to find Albus had been bleeding. Albus on the other hand was slightly intrigued by it, since it hadn't felt like he was bleeding. Either his threshold for pain was much, much higher than the average person or he was some kind of strange masochist. He had to conclude it was the former after an awkward conversation with James about masochism. Admittedly, Albus had been sore and found walking to be a little bit uncomfortable afterwards.

He also found out from James, who had a few gay friends, that they were supposed to have used lubrication. This sounded like a genius idea to Albus, who dropped by a drug store later that day and bought some. It paid off having a father who was raised up in the muggle world and kept some muggle currency in the home in case of emergency.

Albus considered this to be an emergency.

Much to their pleasure, no pun intended, Draco was out of the house a lot more than usually. With Astoria gone, he'd thrown himself full-force into his work and meetings on the divorce negotiations. He also went on mysterious over-night trips that Scorpius had to assume involved a lady. One who wasn't his mother. He couldn't really be mad at his father, though. His mother had, after all, left the man. So with the older Malfoy away, the boys had plenty of time to play.

And my, it was much better with the lube than with out. Much, much better. And blood-free. Especially now, weeks later, after they'd done several times. Scorpius lay breathless on Al, head on the boy's chest. "Damn," he mumbled.

Albus nodded, eyes closed and trying to get his respiration to regulate before he spoke next. "I love you, dearest," was what he said. It seemed terribly corny, especially in bed after having had sex. He meant it though, so he said it anyway.

Scorpius grinned, lifting his head to meet Albus' gaze. "And I you, sweetness," he replied.

A suddenly, sharp knocking came from the other side of the door. "Are you decent," Harry's voice carried through said door. Albus' eyebrows knit, wondering why his dad sounded so urgent.

"Uhm, just a minute. We'll be right out," Albus answered, starting to sit up. Scorpius' lower lip stuck out in a pout but he got up, pulling on clothes and not caring whether they were his or Albus'. They were roughly the same size, just that Scorpius was a bit taller. When they left the room to meet Harry in the kitchen, they had the correct pair of jeans on but were in each others' shirts.

Harry was sat at the table, looking very solemn. It gave both boys a very bad feeling and they exchanged glances. Scorpius sat down across from hair, and Albus took the chair next to his boyfriend. "What's going on," Scorpius asked, leaning forward over the table and sitting on the edge of his chair. Harry forced himself to look at the young man.

"Your father is on his way," he said gravely, not sure how he was supposed to tell Scorpius what happened. He had to, though. Draco had asked him to in the emergency speed letter he'd sent. Harry didn't owe Draco anything, but he didn't want to make anything harder than it already was. "There was… another hit, Scorpius."

Scorpius went cold, and his blue eyes became big. He shook his head a bit and said, "I don't know what you mean." But he did. He knew Harry meant this mystery killer or coven of killers had struck.

"I mean they got Daphne, Blaise and your grandmother," Harry said, looking at the table. "Your mother and cousin came home and… found them."

Scorpius lost the air that was in his lungs. "Wh-" he couldn't even get out the 'what' on the tip of his tongue. He shook his head, staring at Harry. "But… but Daphne's so strong," he croaked.

"So was my mum," Albus mumbled, looking at Scorpius. He could sympathize with his boyfriend. He'd already lost someone important to him because of this person or this group. Scorpius looked back at Albus, not knowing what to say.

There wasn't much else Harry could do, and by this point in his life he found it was best to just give people space. He stood up and started to leave the room, but stopped next to Scorpius. He set a hand on the young blonde's shoulder, giving it a squeeze and sighing. He went to go wait for the boy's father in the living room.

"I can't believe this," Scorpius mumbled, shaking his head once more. "I mean, I guess I knew the possibility was there, but…"

"Nobody expects it to happen to them," Albus finished his sentence. He reached out and took his boyfriend's hands in his own, gently tugging. Scorpius stood up and immediately sat back down, this time on Albus' lap. He was sad, but couldn't bring himself to cry. He was so, so happy that at least his mother was still alive. His cousin, too.

"I'm scared, Albus," he admitted. Scorpius buried his face in his boy's shoulder, gripping his shirt. The wizarding world wasn't safe at all. Absolutely anyone could be next, or already dead now. He couldn't believe that it sounded as if his family had been killed in broad daylight. The thought of losing his parents sent a chill down his spine.

Awful as it could sound, what made Scorpius cry now was the thought of Albus falling victim to this vicious band of murderers just like his mother had. It could happen, hell it could even happen to him. It wasn't just happening to random people in random places anymore. People were being victimized in their own homes.

"Me too," Albus admitted. He tightened his embrace around Scorpius, nuzzling his boyfriend's ear.

Scorpius flinched and sat up when he heard the door open. He leaned over and looked into the living room to see Harry letting his father into the house. Scorpius practically flew across the kitchen and parlor, flinging himself onto his father. "Dad," he cried, hugging tight around his neck.

Draco staggered a bit, not expecting his son to ambush him at all. He broke a bit and allowed himself to squeeze his son close, patting his back. "I'm here, son."

"Where's mum, where's Cori," he asked quickly, looking up at his father.

"I took them to my parents' home," he answered, letting go of Scorpius and stepping back a bit. He'd never been one for affection. "You should go say goodbye to Albus," he added. "We need to leave."

Scorpius nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Albus was standing now, leaning against the table. He looked scared. Scorpius suddenly felt like he needed to give him some reassurance. Both boys stepped forward to meet each other. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus' neck while Albus wrapped his around Scorpius' waist.

"Be careful," Al whispered, nuzzling Scorpius' neck. The blonde smiled a little more softly and nodded.

"You too," he answered, giving him a kiss.

Albus didn't really want to let his Malfoy boy go, but he knew he had to when he could hear Draco clearing his voice and sounding impatient in the other room. He gave him another quick kiss and said, "I will see you soon. I will."

The truth was, neither of them were as certain as Albus sounded.

**August, 2023**

The day was going to be good, despite the losses his family had suffered three weeks ago. It was Scorpius' birthday. His seventeenth birthday. The boy felt tingly all over as he woke up and realised that today was the day. He was an adult now, totally legal to do as he pleased. The deaths of his aunt, uncle and grandmother were still weighing on him, but he just couldn't deny himself the excitement that worked it's way into his system.

He had the whole day planned out. Get up, make his bed with the aid of magic, get ready and have breakfast with his parents (both of them, in the same room!) and Cornelia. Then Albus was coming over later in the afternoon. He had some business with his father and would be at the ministry with him for a few hours, but then he'd be over. Scorpius didn't know what Albus had planned, since the boy had told him it was a surprise. Surprises from Albus were always good, so he was definitely anxious and excited. Scorpius looked at the box containing last year's birthday present, the Jetty. They'd definitely put it to good use this summer, as well as Albus'.

After making his bed (with the aid of magic!) Scorpius showered quickly and made faces at himself in the mirror while drying his hair (again, with the aid of magic). He didn't think he looked any older yet, which was usually the case. He looked older than he did on his sixteenth birthday, though. That was what mattered. He checked his watch to see the time and ran into his room to the closet. He needed to get dressed and downstairs so he wouldn't keep what was left of his family waiting. Although it was his birthday and technically they had to wait all he wanted, he didn't feel like doing that to them. So he pulled on some trousers and a shirt, not caring about his father's disdain for muggle clothing. It was too warm today.

Scorpius went down the stairs quickly, almost tripping on the last one. He gave his mum a hug and a kiss as well as Cori. He hugged his cousin extra tight because he could tell she was trying to be in good spirits for his birthday even though both her parents died so recently. "Thank you for coming," he said into her ear.

She gave him a smile once their embrace was finished and shrugged. "Of course I'm here," she told him. "I wouldn't miss your big day, sweetheart. Plus, I'm terrified to be alone. To be anywhere, really," she added.

"I know what you mean," Scorpius said quickly before they were both hustled into the dining room by Astoria.

Breakfast was great, one of his favorite meals. Scrambled eggs with too much cheese, potato cakes with sour cream and some of the best bacon ever. Scorpius was just glad to be having a meal with his parents and cousin, with his parents being civil even with the brutal divorce they had going on at the moment. It made him feel special that they were willing to pull it together just for today, just for him. He loved all of this, and the gifts were nice. Cologne from his mother who said he smelled funny (but in a nice, motherly way), a picture frame from his father. Cori just gave him ten galleons and told him to get something he wanted.

But now, Scorpius was getting antsy. It was past six in the evening now, and Albus still wasn't here, nor had he heard from him. Albus had said he'd be there around three and it wasn't like him to not send word if he wasn't going to be there on time or not show up at all. It worried Scorpius and in light of recent happenings he had every reason to be thinking the worst.

He was sitting in the parlor, hands clasped in his lap, willing for Albus to show up when he heard a knock at their front door. His stomach muscles instantly relaxed and relief almost drowned him. Scorpius leapt up and ran into the entry way, cutting off his father and hastily unlocking the door and throwing it open, so glad the Albus was finally here.

Only it wasn't Albus who stood on the stoop. Quite the opposite; his grandfather Lucius was there. The old man was huffing and puffing, eyes big. "Have you heard," he asked sharply, looking from Scorpius to Draco. Both of them shook their heads. "There's been an incident at the ministry," he stated. Scorpius felt sick. "There are… so many of them," Lucius went on.

"Father, get inside," Draco ordered, pulling his father into the house and locking the door behind him. "Tell me exactly what's happening at the ministry."

"Them," Scorpius said weakly. "Those people who've been killing everyone."

Lucius nodded gravely. "I can't believe it. Not even… Not even the Dark Lord did that… never so… hasty."

His mouth was dry. He was sure he was about to pass out. "Is… anyone…dead," he croaked, looking at his grandfather.

"Most of the people in the building," he said flatly. "The rest… are being held captive."

"Anyone specific," Scorpius asked, sitting on the stairs because the room was starting to spin. Could this be happening?

"Kendall Wood, Oliver Wood, Hannah Longbottom, James Potter," Lucius hesitated a moment. "Albus Potter."

The room stopped spinning. In fact, Scorpius couldn't see the room at all anymore. He blacked out.


	10. September,2023 and Epilogue

**September, 2023**

It was devastating. As it turns out, thirty minutes of physical torture had more damaging effects on a person than just some sore muscles. It had psychological effects, too. For Albus, it was amnesia. When he woke, he'd been terrified. He didn't know where he was, who he was or who any of the people talking to him were. Not his father, not Scorpius either.

Scorpius hadn't even stood around long enough to be told this when he'd gotten to the hospital that morning in August. He'd just ran into the hospital room and flung himself on Albus who promptly had a panic attack and shoved him away, yelling for help. It hadn't been pretty and it was hard for Scorpius not to take it personally even after Harry and the healers had explained everything to him. How do you not take it personally when the person you're in love with is suddenly terrified of you?

He didn't just quit though. Quite the opposite, he visited Albus for hours every day. Playing chess with him, cards, trying to help him remember. The healers said there was only a thirty percent chance that Albus would remember anything from before the attack but Scorpius was determined. Albus would remember. At this point, Albus was no longer frightened or confused when Scorpius showed up. He was Albus' 'buddy.' Not his best friend. Not his soul mate. His buddy.

They definitely had a long, rough road ahead.

Today was September first, the day they'd normally be returning to Hogwarts. Since Albus had no recollection of life before the attack, he obviously wouldn't be going to school for his N.E.W.T. level courses. Scorpius had made the decision not to go back for his seventh year of education either. The chances of him becoming a professor without finishing his seventh year were slim to none, but that hardly mattered. Everything else was shadowed by Albus. His main focus, his sole goal was to make Albus remember. Scorpius hadn't told his father yet, but he'd find out soon enough.

Deciding it was late enough to get out of bed to get ready to go see Albus, he hoisted himself up and out of bed. He rubbed some sleep from his eyes, walking over to his bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth. This was his routine now. He got out of his bed, got ready and went to see Albus. Sometime he brought letters they'd exchanges with him, sometime he brought photos of them together. Albus usually seem vaguely uncomfortable and confused when he looked through them, but Scorpius kept showing them anyway. Clinging to the hope that one of these days a light will appear in his boy's eyes and he'll say 'oh, I remember that!'

It was the pictures today. Pictures of them in first, second, third year and so on. Pictures of them from between when they got together and before Albus was attacked. Scorpius sat on his bed once he was dressed and just looked at them. The ones from first year probably hurt the most. When they were young and had nothing to worry about but a silly essay or two. When they first met and clicked. It all seemed so far away now. Almost felt like it was someone else's memory instead Scorpius'. He took a deep breath and put the photos into his bag and stood up, about to leave his room. Just then, his door opened to reveal his father.

"Scorpius," he started, surveying the room. "Why isn't your trunk packed? We have to leave soon to get to the station on time."

He took a deep breath and stood straight, looking at his father. "I'm not going back to school," he said clearly, "I'm staying. I can't leave Albus."

Draco instantly turned three different shades of red. "You definitely are going back to school. I understand you want him to remember you and want things to be the same again but you cannot just throw your life away on something so indefinite!"

"Yes, I can. And it's not throwing my life away, dad," he responded. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He felt really tired now and didn't want to have to fight with Draco. "I love him, dad. He's everything to me."

"I'm not going to say you're too young to be in love, but you're too young to make someone your 'life' Scorpius. It's not healthy."

"It's how I feel," he said simply. "Bottom line is I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And I've decided I'm not going back for year seven. He'll remember, dad. I know he will."

"What if he doesn't," Draco countered, frowning. "What if he never remembers and you spend your life missing out on opportunities trying to fight an impossible battle?"

"But it's not impossible," he said quietly. "The odds are just against us. It's not impossible. I can't just give up on him, dad. Would you give up on me?"

"That's different," Draco said sharply. "You're my son."

"It's not different," Scorpius said. He was surprised by how calm he was staying. Maybe he was just too worn to get riled. "I don't feel like going over this again. I'm not going to school, dad. I have faith in Albus and myself. I'll do whatever it takes whether you approve or not."

Draco let out a heaving sigh. His son had been making it hard to win arguments over the last few months. Maybe he didn't have the juice to argue in his 'old age' now. "So be it," he said, exasperated.

Nothing more was said and Scorpius left the house shortly after. He'd gotten accustomed in the last few weeks to taking the Knight Bus into town where he could get into the hospital. He knew which floor Albus was on and the hallways like the back of his hand. The mediwitches all recognised him and thought it was sweet but a little foolish that he came in every day and tried so hard. The hospital was busy today as always, but Scorpius didn't stop to talk to anyone so it didn't matter. He knocked on Albus' door and hoped he'd be in a good mood today. He heard the boy's voice say 'come in' so he did just that, closing the door behind him.

"Hi Scorpius," Albus chirped. He waved the blonde boy over to his place at the table where he had a quill and some parchment. "I spelled my name." Albus had had a few motor control issues as well, so writing out his name legibly was a big deal.

"Wow, I see that," Scorpius said enthusiastically, sitting at the table with Albus. "That's really good, Al."

Albus grinned, enjoying the praise, not unlike a small child. "Thanks," he said, sitting up a little straighter and feeling accomplished.

"I brought pictures," Scorpius said, digging them out of his bad. Albus frowned.

"Okay," he said simply. He'd run out of things to say about the pictures. They were frustrating for him. To see who he used to be but not sure he could be that way again. It was a lot of pressure to be with Scorpius because he knew the blonde remembered what he didn't. That Scorpius wanted so badly for Albus to be that boy for him again.

Scorpius set the pictures out in front of them, smiling nervously. Today, Albus went straight for the one of them on one of their beds in the Slytherin dorm. They'd kiss and nuzzle noses while occasionally looking up and giggling. Albus stared at it for a long time, looking pensive. Finally he looked up at Scorpius, sighing.

"We were really in love, weren't we," it was a question said like a statement. Scorpius just nodded, cheeks burning. Albus glanced back at the photo. "We look happy."

"We were," Scorpius confirmed, face quiet. He looked to be on the verge of tears and Albus felt bad. He didn't think he'd mind being like that again, even though now he didn't know Scorpius as well as he did then. It was a strange thought, to suddenly not know someone. He set the picture down and turned to Scorpius.

He scooted his chair closer, not entirely sure of what he should be doing. He swallowed hard and locked eyes with Scorpius who looked nervous and uncertain. Albus leaned forward, placing one of his hands on Scorpius' cheek. The blonde didn't know what to expect and just sat there, stomach turning and heart rate going out of control. Albus kept leaning until his face was just inches from Scorpius'. Albus took a breath and pressed his lips against Scorpius'. Scorpius kissed back even though his gut was telling him it was wrong to be kissing Albus when they were in such a precarious situation.

Scorpius' lips felt warm and comfortable. There was something vaguely familiar about it. Small snippets flashed in his mind. A ridiculous shirt with glitter and fireworks. Voices counting down somewhere far away. Were these memories? Was he remembering something, finally? He didn't want to say anything and be wrong. He didn't want to disappoint Scorpius. After the kiss was over, Scorpius looked flustered, scared and hopeful all rolled into one indescribable expression.

"Did you... like that," he asked Albus. He hoped so much that he'd hear a yes.

Albus nodded slowly, chewing on his lip. "Yes... hey, Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"Did I ever have a shirt with fireworks on it," he asked, deciding it was worth the risk of disappointment. Scorpius face lit up and his eyes got big.

"Yes, why, did you remember something," he said quickly, heart pounding.

"Maybe," Albus said slowly, nodding. "I was wearing that funny shirt... There was counting..."

"New year's eve," he exclaimed. He was about to cry, happy and excited. "Oh, my goodness. Albus you're... remembering."

Albus couldn't help but smile and feel hopeful. Scorpius tried to ground himself a bit and not get too carried away.

"You may never remember anything else," he said, looking at his shoes. Albus thought about it for a while before he spoke.

"I might not," he admitted, nodding. "But maybe... maybe there are new memories to be made?"

Scorpius couldn't help himself grinning wide. He wouldn't deny himself this unlimited hope and excitement. "I really hope so, Albus. I really hope so."

**Epilogue - December 31****st****, 2027**

After that, Scorpius stopped focusing on trying to bring the past back to Albus. If they dwelled on the past, they'd get too caught up for the future. A future was definitely something that Scorpius wanted with Albus. He had to believe that if they were meant to be, the past wouldn't matter. Albus would fall in love with him again anyway.

And he did. Albus got out of the Hospital just before his eighteenth birthday and Scorpius promptly asked him on their 'first' date. It was difficult to suddenly go so slow and difficult to have to work so hard at it, but Albus was worth every ounce of effort Scorpius had to give. It scared Albus a bit, how easily he fell in love with Scorpius but it felt good so he let himself. Everyone confirmed that he'd been in love with him before the attack at the ministry, so he figured it must just be coming naturally. Having memories eased didn't make someone not-gay.

He never did get full memories back. Bits here and there. An ancient hat yelling 'Slytherin,' cousins betting on him for one reason or another (after that one he asked and found out they'd been taking bets on him being gay, which he found a bit rude), and one very clear memory of looking up at Scorpius feeling more nervous than he'd been in his whole life. That hardly mattered, though. They didn't hold a candle to the memories they'd made since that day at the ministry.

Albus groaned, snapping his eyes shut again to protect them against the light coming through the gap in the curtains. He figured it had to be late enough to be waking up if it were light out at this time of year but he didn't feel like leaving the comfortable warm bed. He let out a sigh and rolled over, draping an arm over the man in bed with him.

"What time is it," Scorpius asked, voice raspy from sleep. Albus wrinkled his nose and reluctantly lifted his head to look at the clock on the wall.

"Ten-twenty," he told him, laying his head back down and nuzzling his nose against Scorpius'.

"Bugger," Scorpius mumbled, stretching out. "We're supposed to be at your grandparents' at noon."

Albus pouted and groaned again, sitting up slowly. "Is it bad I don't want to go," he asked sheepishly. Scorpius rolled onto his back and gave Albus a questioning look.

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Because you have to go back to work tomorrow," he answered. Scorpius was amongst the most fortunate people ever in his opinion. Not only did he get the guy, but he got the job he wanted. Well, almost. He wasn't the Transfiguration professor yet, he was just an apprentice. But next fall term, he'd then be a license Animagi and the job would be his.

Scorpius sat up, resting his chin on Albus' shoulder, his chest pressed against the man's back. "True," he said. "But you won't be far," he added.

Albus now owned the Three Broomsticks in the nearby town of Hogsmeade. It was nothing like what he'd been told he had wanted to be while he was in school, but he liked it anyway. The people who came in where always fun to talk to and it was nice to see all the students coming in when they had trips to town. Being close to Scorpius was just an added bonus.

"True," Albus repeated. "But I won't be this close."

He laid back against the pillows again, sighing loudly. Scorpius rolled his eyes and shook his head, swinging a leg over Albus so he was straddling him and laid on top of him.Albus grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Scorpius laughed at him and then gave him a string of kisses. Life was good. They were happy.


End file.
